


therianthropy

by chocolatecosmos45



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and misaki is a werebear, hina is a kitsune, i was gonna add yukikasu but no ideas, sayo is a werewolf, shapeshifters/wereanimals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: A couple of local furries come out(it’s better than it sounds)





	therianthropy

**Author's Note:**

> me: hm i wanna write  
> finals:  
> chatfic:  
> two separate multichapter fics:  
> three different oneshots:  
> me: werewolves, perfect
> 
> help

“Onee-chan, you first!”

Sayo nods and begins with BLACK SHOUT, plucking the strings for her new intro part, the one she and Hina came up with together. All sounds except her guitar fade into the background. She swears she can faintly hear the rest of Roselia play, but she knows it’s only because of the song being ingrained in her mind from playing so many times.

“Sayo?”

Her fingers dance across the fretboard, practiced movements translating to chords and barre chords and strumming. She transitions to Determination Symphony.

”Sayoooo~”

She can faintly hear someone calling her, but she ignores it in favor of playing. A content rumble rolls in her chest. BRAVE JEWEL is next.

”Onee-chan!!”

_Twang._ Hina’s voice startles her out of her trance, causing her to snap her E1-string with her claws.  _Darn.. I knew those would get in the way. .. Wait, why are my claws out?_ Sayo blinks, staring at her hands with a great deal of confusion. Something swishes by her legs beneath her skirt, while two more somethings twist and turn on top of her head. She looks up, meeting Hina’s nervous gaze and Moca’s curious eyes.. or rather, she sees them staring at a spot above her.

Suddenly, it dawns on her.

” _Fuck_ ,” she growls, though less about the accidental reveal of her being a werewolf to her girlfriend (that word still makes her tail wag) of several months and more about her snapping the string. “These are expensive! Why did the meds wear off now of all times!” She slings off her guitar in frustration, sets it on her stand, and sits down. Her tail thumps angrily against the back of the chair. “Ah, it can’t be helped. I’ll pick up more after this. Hina, why don’t you go next?”

Hina and Moca just stare at her. “What?” she grumbles, flashing sharp white fangs. Then she realizes. “Oh. It’s my.. ears, isn’t it?” Twin nods that freak her out only the tiniest bit. _Why am I explaining this to Hina again? She knows!_  Sayo sighs and stands, attempting to seem calm as she explains, “Yes, well.. I’m a therianthrope, humans would call me a werewolf. Hina is too, but more leaning towards what humans call kitsune. Our natural forms are a balance between beast and human, but we take medicine to assume a fully hu-”

”Sayooo, your tail is wagging~” Moca’s voice interrupts and pierces her thoughts.  _Really?_ Sayo ponders, turning to try and see her tail and ending up turning in circles. Sure enough, her tail is betraying her. It only betrays her more by wagging faster when Moca hugs her. “I’m not happy.. about.. this..” she grumbles, trailing off when something starts scratching behind her ear.

Scritch scritch scritch, thump thump.  _That feels nice.._  Sayo thinks, leaning closer to Moca. She closes her eyes in content and unconsciously taps her foot. A presence appears beside her and starts purring, four tails hitting her side every now and then.  _Hina.._ Sayo growls lowly, possessively wrapping her arms around Moca. “My mate. Not yours.”

Hina whines, “But onee-chaaan! She’s really good at petting! Don’t deny it, your tail is wagging, too!” Sayo just huffs and tightens her grip.

“So we’re mates, huh~?” Moca drawls, causing Sayo to rethink exactly what she just said. The wolf girl grumbles and buries her blushing face in a laughing Moca’s shoulder. “Aww, it’s okay, Sayo~ Even if you’re a furry, Moca-chan still thinks you’re hot.”

”.. If I’m the humanoid animal and you’re attracted to me, wouldn’t that make _you_ the furry?”

”Get out of here with your logic.”

* * *

”Mii-kun, Hagumi stopped believing Michelle was a real bear a while ago! Hagumi knows a bear is your fursuit, you can’t fool me!”

Misaki rubs her eyes, trying to find a way to explain her situation to Hagumi as simply as possible. _Still thinks I’m pranking her,_  she thinks as she fidgets with the brim of her cap.  _Hmm.. ah, I’ve got it._  “Hagu, I’m not playing around. I’m really a bear, and I can prove it.” That gets Hagumi’s attention, indicated by her curious head tilt.

_Alright. I can do this. One, two.. three._ On three, Misaki tosses her cap off, revealing small, round, twitching ears on top of her head. A quick glance at the tear in the brim of her cap and a wince tells her that her claws came out as well. “Uh.. ta-daaa?” she says weakly, shaking her clawed hands and grinning with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth that could rip a man to shreds.  _Ah, great, I probably scared her._

Hagumi blinks with wide eyes. “Mii-kun.. you’re so..”

”Ah, sorry, I know I’m fri-“

”CUTE!” She rushes forward and tackles Misaki in a bear hug, no pun intended, snuggling her face into the flustered werebear’s neck.  _C.. cute??_ Misaki flushes pink, running her claws through Hagumi’s short hair as gently as she can. “Hmm, that feels nice, Mii-kun..” Hagumi mumbles, flustering her just a bit more. Suddenly, she perks up with a small “ah!” and scratches Misaki’s small ears.

_Ahhh?? This is going so much better than I thought??_ Misaki’s head spins with everything Hagumi is doing to her. Her stubby little tail quivers under her shirt. “Ah, Hagu-“

Hagumi quickly lifts her head up, a terrifying spark in her eyes signaling an idea of some kind. “We should tell the rest of Hello, Happy World! We could make a song with bear outfits and lots of bear stuff and you could come out of Michelle and-“

Misaki would have stopped her earlier, but the more she listens, the more she likes the idea.  _Not bad.._  She pipes up, “I kinda like that,” and Hagumi lights up and drags her out the door before she can react.

_Ah.. well. Just another Harohapi day._


End file.
